


Dare - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Bullying the bully, M/M, Oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets dared to essentially molest Stephen. - Prompt (slightly adapted) from otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

The bell to mark the end of a lesson had just rung, and the students of Abbey Grove were milling in the corridors, fetching books and not-quite-yet finished homework from their lockers for the next lesson.

Loud laughter echoed down the hall, and the students instinctively parted to let Grayson and his cohorts down the corridor. A few year sevens didn’t quite know the Prick Etiquette, and got ruthlessly shoved to the side by Grayson’s mates, with him laughing beside them.

Stephen glanced over his shoulder as Chantelle pulled him out of the way, and grimaced when he saw Grayson.  He rolled his eyes, and fished out the key to his locker from his blazer. He opened his locker, and pulled out a few books, swapping them with the books from that morning in his bag. He had just closed his locker, when he heard the group of boys come up behind him. He turned round, leaning nonchalantly against his locker, looking, unimpressed, at Grayson and his cronies. Since the “Mac Attack”, Grayson didn’t have much to say or do to him. He figured he was scared of getting another kick in the face. Whatever it was, it had stopped him being a dick to him. He rolled his eyes as his friend whispered in his ear, grinning, like a 12 year old girl, but his expression of disdain changed to one of utter contempt, and a dash of curiosity, when Grayson shook his head, laughing (nervously?) at whatever Tweedle Dee had suggested. Tweedle Dee raised his eyebrows, and nodded in Stephen’s direction.

Stephen looked to his side, only to see that Chantelle had scarpered, as well as everybody else around him. He made to walk away, but Grayson suddenly moved towards him, putting one arm by the side of Stephen’s head. Stephen sighed, and went to go the other way, but Grayson quickly put his other hand there, effectively pinning Stephen to his locker.

“Grayson, what the fuck are you doing?” Stephen asked, exasperated. “I need to get to lessons.”

Grayson didn’t reply. His unusually emotive eyes stared at Stephen, but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Stop taking the piss!”

Most other people had cleared off, to go to lessons and to get away from Grayson. His cronies had cleared off down the corridor as well, standing at the corner. Grayson swallowed, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat. Stephen refused to be intimidated by a guy at least half a foot shorter than him, but there was something about the look in Fra- Grayson’s eyes that unnerved him. Grayson let out a breathy chuckle, and started pressing closer to Stephen, pushing his hips into his, slowly grinding into him. Stephen gasped, slightly outraged, but more preoccupied the fact that Grayson’s knee had pushed up into his crotch. A shot of heat darted through him.

No. This does not turn him on, this is Fra- Grayson. He’s _Grayson_. He’s a dick, he’s a complete- _OH mother FUCKER!_

His eyes squeezed shut as Grayson quickened his grinding, pushing harder and harder into his groin. He knew his hard on would be very evident by now, but let’s face it, he’s already lost his dignity for not pushing him straight off him, might as well have some fun.

“Not going to make your first gay experience romantic, _Frank_?” he hissed bitingly.

“Fuck off, this ain’t gay.” Grayson hissed back, thrusting his hips particularly harshly.

“Well, I’m gay, and you’re humping me. If it walks like a duck-”

“Shut up Glee. This ain’t my idea.”

“Well you seemed pretty happy about it, what does that say?” Stephen grinned, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist.

“It’s a _dare_.”

“More like a truth tbh babes.” Stephen whispered, pulling him closer to him.

“Yeah well, you don’t seem displeased about it!” Frank spat, pulling away from him, glancing up and down the corridor. His mates had disappeared, probably to go terrorise some other kid, and as soon as he saw their absence, his anger quickly faded into something else.

“Hey, cheap grind in the corridor. I haven’t had any in ages, not gonna turn it down.” Stephen grinned, leaning back against his locker and crossing his arms. Frank was pacing up and down the corridor, about a metre each way, rubbing his face.

“Oh calm down love. No one saw you nearly come in your pants.” Stephen joked.

“Fuck off.”

“So original.” Stephen felt himself ‘calming down’, and he tried a different tack. “Look, Frank. Please. Calm down.” He pushed himself off his locker, taking a few steps towards a frantic Frank. He reached out one hand and rested it on his shoulder, expecting to be quickly shoved off. He was shocked when Frank turned and pressed into him, shaking.

“They- They found out that I liked you.” He mumbled into Stephen’s shoulder, his arms clamped to his side.

“Frank-”

“They wouldn’t let it go, they keep- keep torturing me. They stole my phone and made my background a picture of you in the changing room. And deleted all my other photos, I couldn’t change it.”

“Frank, I-”

He was getting more and more upset; Stephen couldn’t believe how his mood had changed so quickly.

“And- And I wanted to tell you. Because I knew you wouldn’t take it badly,” he muttered, stepping back from Stephen, wiping his face again. He smiled briefly, and added “’Cause you’re a vain little shit.”

Stephen laughed. He put his hand back on Frank’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Now that you’ve shut up... Do you want to make your ‘friends’...” Stephen made quotations marks in the air with his free hand “Mad as fuck?” He grinned.

Frank looked confused, but he nodded. Stephen’s hand slid down his arm and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. He started pulling him down the corridor, away from their shared class.

“Where- Where are we going?” Frank asked, still confused.

Stephen looked back at him and winked, opening the door to an empty supply cupboard.

“I’m finishing what you started.”


End file.
